Tu sais, j'ai essayé de me suicider
by Allys Petite Sadike
Summary: Tout est dans le titre!
1. Chapter 1

**Un nouvel OS plein d'humour ! Bonne lecture!  
**

**Twilight est toujours à SM  
**

* * *

**Tu sais, j'ai essayé de me suicider.**

— Tu sais, pendant la période où tu m'as quitté…

Un poids tomba sur la tête d'Edward quand il se souvint de cette période.

— … bah j'ai essayé de me suicider…

Un deuxième poids tomba sur le premier, rappelant ainsi au vampire ce qu'il avait fait. Bella ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Elle continua son monologue.

—… par diverses façons en faite. D'abord, j'ai essayé de me faire violer par un motard. Mais Jessica m'a hurlé dessus quand elle m'a vu approcher du motard. Et puis y a aussi la fois où je voulais me tuer par "accident" quand Jacob m'a apprit la moto. Je voulais tomber, toujours par "accident" dans un ravin bien profond. Mais j'ai pas pus car d'abord y avait pas de ravin, et ensuite y avait Jake avec moi. Tout ce que j'ai réussis à me faire, c'est de me prendre un rocher dans la tête.

Les yeux d'Edward exprimaient l'inquiétude et la culpabilité. Il s'en voulait tant. Mais sa petite amie, trop plongée dans son récit, ne le voyait pas.

— Ah ! Y a aussi la fois où j'ai voulus me pendre. Malheureusement, la corde a cédé sous mon poids… Je me souviens aussi de cette fois où je voulus me perdre en forêt. Les loups m'ont retrouvé quatre heures plus tard. Je les déteste un peu.

Le vampire eut un soudain élan de gratitude envers les clébards. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. Trop orgueilleux.

— Oh ! La dernière tentative est la meilleure ! Et en plus tu la connais bien !

Oh ça oui, il la connaissait très bien même.

— Donc, tu vois, j'ai sauté d'une falaise un jour de tempête. J'étais à ça, dit-elle en mimant le faible écart avec son index et son pouce, à ça de mourir ! J'ai faillis réussir ! Mais Jacob a tout gâché en me sauvant, dit-elle semi-furieuse de l'intervention du loup.

Soudain, elle se leva. Edward ne bougea pas, il était trop dans sa culpabilité pour remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Bella sortit de la chambre en vitesse. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard. Elle se posta devant le vampire perdu dans ses songes.

— Je dois te dire quelque chose.

Le vampire releva la tête.

— J'ai sauté du dernier étage de la villa…

Il devint livide.

— …mais ton père m'a rattrapé en bas. Il m'a dit " _Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?_", moi j'ai répondus " _Parce que c'est marrant de se suicider_", il m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds comme des bols. Ensuite il m'a dit" _Mais t'es folle ! Va le raconter à Edward_", alors moi j'ai répondus "_d'accord_" et je suis partie te rejoindre.

Le vampire tremblait. De la peur ? De l'inquiétude ? Ou de la colère ? En tout cas Bella ne fit pas attention. Elle s'assit à côté de son petit ami. Elle le regarda dans le jaune des yeux. Puis elle annonça, très sérieuse :

— Mais j'ai pas dis mon dernier mot ! Je joue mon jockey ! Ma dernière chance ! L'ultime ! Elle ne ratera pas !

Edward était plus blanc que la neige elle-même, il était tellement blanc, qu'il en devenait transparent. Il déglutit difficilement et demanda :

— Quelle idée cette fois ?

— Vivre avec toi.

* * *

**Alors?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je reviens pour une petite suite! Le pov de papa cullen!**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à **_l'ange de twilight_** qui l'a lu en exclusivité et qui m'en a donné l'idée sans le vouloir.  
**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos review qui me réchauffent le coeur et qui m'encouragent!  
**

* * *

**Tu sais, j'ai essayé de me suicider.**

POV Carlisle.

J'étais tranquillement allongé sur la terrasse en train de lire une sympathique revue scientifique. Personne n'était là, sauf Edward et Bella. Je soupirais d'exaspération. Cette dernière racontait ses aventures suicidaires à mon fils. Et, si j'en crois mon ouïe, celui-ci ne disait rien, trop choqué par le long monologue de sa belle. En même temps, elle n'avait aucun tact. Raconter ça comme si de rien n'était, n'était vraiment pas intelligent.

Et maintenant je doutais sérieusement des capacités intellectuelles de Bella.

Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un, non, j'entendis Bella hurler.

- Abelive I can fly!

Je la vis sauter du balcon au dernier étage. Sans réfléchir plus, je me ruais pour la réceptionner. Une fois dans mes bras, je la regardais avec un étonnement non feint. Je la posais à terre.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça? demandais-je.  
- Parce que c'est marrant de se suicider, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Mon étonnement laissa place à de la colère. De la vrai. Depuis quand ma "presque" fille trouvait marrant le fait de mettre fin à sa vie et pire encore, la mettre en danger?! Je sais, vivre avec des vampires c'est pas extra...

- Mais t'es folle! hulais-je. Va le raconter à Edward!  
- D'accord, dit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Je tendis l'oreille. Elle racontais tout, en omettant rien, bien. Je retournais sur mon transat. Mais une phrase retint mon attention.

- Mais j'ai pas dis mon dernier mot! hurla Bella. Je joue mon jockey! Ma dernière chance! L'ultime! Elle ne ratera pas!

Ça m'inquiétais au plus haut point. Mais elle avait quoi à la place du cerveau?

- Quelle idée cette fois? demanda mon fils surement très très inquiet.

Là j'étais d'accord avec lui.

- Vivre avec toi.

Ok, elle est complétement tarée. Bien qu'elle ai raison sur ce dernier point. Vivre avec nous était du suicide.  
Par contre, ça ne change rien à mon jugement envers elle: elle a atteint le point de non retour dans la stupidité!

* * *

**Alors? Ça répond à certaines de vos questions? Comme: Comment Carlisle est arrivé au bon moment?**

**Merci d'avoir lu! Ephy.**


End file.
